


Fixate

by veigue



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ahegao, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports, just some horny teens having some fun, theres no spoilers its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veigue/pseuds/veigue
Summary: Yusuke fixates on every small detail, even in every day life. Watching his boyfriend is no different.





	Fixate

Night was falling fast and once again, Yusuke had stayed at Léblanc for longer than he should. The last train home had come and gone, and he was content to stay cuddled up to Akira in the long stretch of hours he spent reading and watching Akira play video games. Yusuke wasn't very good at hiding it; he stayed late on purpose to stay with his boyfriend instead of returning to his dorms where he would be lonely and sad. He had no friends at his own school, so feeling Akira's warm against him felt... He needed it, needed Akira next to him. He supposed he was addicted to it now.

  
That said, when they'd begun yawning and scratching at their eyes, Yusuke as always nearly demanded they had to go and bathe before sleeping. Akira had a hard time saying no to his boyfriend and so, they went. It wasn't that expensive, and it wasn't so late they'd miss curfew... Well, maybe by a little, but it was right across the street. Akira paid and they went inside to undress, and Yusuke shivered slightly in the cool air of the showers as they went to rinse off before the bath, his skin dimpling and he could feel his nipples peak beneath his arms where they were crossed over his chest for warmth. Yusuke paused outside of the shower when Akira went inside, but he gave him a smile and tugged him into the same stall when he saw him hesitate.

  
"We'll use less water this way, economical right?"  
  
Yusuke just smiled, blushing a little and pressing closer to Akira as the water was turned on and he shivered again until the cool water warmed up and he sighed out in delight. It felt good... And being with Akira felt even better. Smiling down at him, he opened their bottle of soap and lathered up a cloth to rinse off, rubbing it down over Akira's chest and stomach. They were both teenage boys, hormonal and giddy, soaping each other up and sneaking little kisses when they could. They were quiet, until Yusuke reached down to soap up Akira's dick gently, cleaning him with a shy smile. Akira kissed him again and he slipped his hands around Yusuke's waist until he was batted away, Yusuke taking his time to clean him properly. He loved watching Akira's face when he touched him, it was euphoric in its beauty. When he slipped his hands back up, rinsing him with the shower head, he kissed him chastely. Akira just shook his head, smiling at his boyfriend and starting to wash him too, touching him gently and teasingly and Yusuke giggled a bit, when his hands slid down around his skinny ass, cupping between his cheeks and soaping up his crack and asshole. Yusuke pushed him away with a laugh and rinsed himself off.  
  
Akira turned predictably away from him, like he always did... Something about warm water maybe. He always had to well... Go, when they were in the shower, something he found endearing and mostly because Akira seemed so embarrassed by it. But Yusuke always watched with a parchness in his throat, when Akira would urinate in front of him and he licked his lips as Akira slipped his fingers around his dick. This time Yusuke took hold of his hip and gently turned him back to him.

  
"Yusuke, I need to..."  
  
Yusuke pulled his lip between his teeth, strengthening his resolve, and slowly sunk to his knees. The water hit into Akira's back and the sudden lack of warmth made Yusuke feel chilly and damp in the cool air of the showers. He looked up at Akira and met his gaze a moment before refocusing and looking to his cock in front of his face. Keeping one hand on Akira's hip, he slid his other hand forward and took his flaccid cock in his hand and held it there, running his tongue languidly across his lower lip. Using his thumb and first finger, he gently coaxed his foreskin back from the head like he had before, when he was cleaning him up, and rubbed the underside where the skin folded beneath. He took a breath and finally smiled up at his boyfriend.

  
"You can, go ahead."  
  
He hoped he wasn't being too strange, too pushy. He hated the idea of forcing Akira to do anything he didn't want to and suddenly he felt a pit in his stomach. His resolve was... Well, his resolve wouldn't break not after thinking about this so long. The idea of Akira relieving himself in front of him had invaded his thoughts, made his mouth go dry and his cock stiffen. Shamefully he'd touched himself when they were apart to the idea, something he'd been previously far too embarrassed to talk about. Now it was something he needed, something he couldn't just fantasize about any longer. He wondered if it had been his strange upbringing that made him this way, that made the strangest things turn him on.  
  
Nudity was a simple fact of life, human anatomy was nothing more than that to him. Naked bodies were inspiring and artistic, but there was nothing about viewing the naked body outside of sex that made him have those feelings. Stuff like... The way fingers moved, or the warm spot behind Akira's knees, the hair beneath his underarm damp with sweat... and well, this. Those were things he knew were odd, but they made him have those sexual thoughts. Glancing at Akira's chest, his belly button, his abdominal muscles tightened from all of their battles in the Metaverse, the curve of his hip down into his groin... No, the human body was beautiful but it didn't expressly turn him on.  
  
"Yusuke, I... I shouldn't do that to you," Akira stammered, unsure as anything as he looked down at Yusuke, straining to hold anything back when Yusuke held his cock like that. Yusuke just shook his head and moved his hand to instead cup just behind Akira's balls, trying to coax him further.

  
"I want you to, _leader_."  
  
Finally, he sees Akira's cock dribble, his eyes fixated on his urethra as he finally let go and his grip on Akira's penis tightened just slightly. The way the first hot streak of piss hit his collarbone just beneath his throat made him shudder and he felt his own cock stiff between his legs. The scent was acrid in the air, mixing with the neutral smell of soap, and the inconsistent stream as Akira hesitated made his heart race. It was warmer than he expected, not quite as much as the stream of water they were standing under but in that moment if felt like it was boiling on his skin, splashing across his throat and down between his nipples into the dark hair at his groin.

  
He shivered all over, most likely because of the temperature difference on his cooled skin, and the thought of Akira being so warm even like this made him... He felt emotional. The hand cupping Akira slid down his thigh and down between his own legs, unable to stop himself now. Stroking himself, he felt the warm sensation of Akira's piss slick his cock and he couldn't help but groan. He smelled so good, like when he buried his nose in Akira's pubic hair and inhaled... but better, more carnal and musky. It made him lean forward but he was too shy to let the stream hit his chin. He'd thought about that too... how it would feel to streak onto his face, drip down his chin and mist into his eyelashes. How it might taste... No, that would be a fantasy for another day. That was, if Akira ever let him do this again.  
He pushed his thumb against his foreskin again, rubbing slowly to encourage him as the stream of urine slowed and finally stopped only misting a few seconds against Yusuke's throat before Akira finished with a pant.

  
"Fu... Yusuke, you're so hot."  
  
Well, his plan hadn't gone unappreciated. He'd been worried, despite his resolve, but looking up at Akira he realized that while he'd been hesitant his boyfriend had been into it after the initial shock. It made him smile up at him shyly, brow worried, but finally Akira reached down to him to stroke his cheek. Yusuke leaned into the touch, nuzzling like he hadn't had any affection all day. He felt so happy that Akira approved, and now that he'd finished Yusuke's long fingers curled around his penis and stroked him slowly, curling his palm around him. Akira started to protest, 'you don't need to, I,' but Yusuke just kissed his palm, eyelashes wet with steam as he gazed up him. He shifted forward to give his knees a bit of reprieve from the tiled floor, sitting back on his ankles so he could wrap one hand around the back of Akira's knee and his hand moved faster on his dick.  
  
He licked his lips one more time, before finally breaking their eye contact to tilt his head forward and pressed his tongue against the head of his cock. The sharp taste of urine finally hit his tongue and his grip on his own penis tightened beneath them. He'd imagined it, but now as he slid his mouth down, cleaning Akira's cock of any residual piss he shuddered all over. He inhaled deeply for any left over smell, but the taste in his mouth was exhilarating. Yusuke had touched himself to the thought of Akira pissing into his mouth, all over his face and down his chest but just this tiny sample made him want it even more.  
  
He pushed his mouth down over Akira's cock as it started to harden in, moaning around him as he jerked himself faster, the muscles in his thighs tensing. As soon as he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock hit the back of his throat he shook and came all over himself, his eyes closed as he relished the taste and the smell and the feel of his damp pubic hair rough against his nose. Everything about this was overwhelming, semen hitting the floor of the shower, Akira's ankle in long sticky ropes. It felt like he hadn't orgasmed in days, the way his whole body shook and he clung to Akira's knee and hip, drool sliding from his mouth around his cock as he let himself choke. Akira had to be the one to pull his head back, cradling the back of his damp hair and thumbed over his wet red mouth.  
  
"Be careful... Holy crap, Yusuke..." He knew he was drooling, peering up at him with half lidded eyes, and he smiled as he felt Akira rub his fingers through the saliva on his face. He panted a few times before leaning forward, his whole body slack now and he held onto his boyfriend and he pressed his mouth to his cock again. The taste was gone, to his dismay, but now he just felt a bit lucid as he continued to suck his cock. He felt so relaxed, so _whole_  again, breathing slowly through his nose as he took him in again and again. This was what he wanted, to make Akira happy after he'd made him so exhilarated. He could feel himself shake still, the choke of Akira's penis slipping into his throat with each push of his mouth making his heart race. Nothing could ruin this, not the damp cold making his skin dimple all over, not the breeze pushing under the thin shower curtain, not the slimy floor of the public shower.  
  
Finally he could feel that familiar hand at the back of his head again, this time for Akira's own sake not his own, and he pulled back slowly instead of letting Akira buck his hips. He watched his cock slowly slide out of his mouth, the drool hanging from his shaft connecting to his lips sliding down so prettily. It was so... carnal, so beautiful. He let out a pant, watching the ropes of saliva finally bend and break. Distracted, Akira came with a twitch of his cock and the first spurt of his come hit Yusuke in the eye as he leaned forward to watch the thing he found so beautiful. His eyes winced closed, but the one not stinging soon winked back open to watch, his hands wrapping back around Akira to milk him slowly for everything he could offer. He loved watching Akira come. The strings of precum that dribbled out, mixing with his saliva and sticking to his fingers, the way his come beaded in the slit for just a split second before another white rope hit him in the face, his balls and cock would twitch; Yusuke loved it all. He kept his mouth open, come spurting into his mouth and up his face, letting him taste the thick white substance with a long drawn out moan. Yusuke was certain he could get off to just this alone.

  
When Akira finished, panting and leaning one arm against the wall to look down at his boyfriend, he reached to wipe the come from Yusuke's face, smiling incredulously at the way Yusuke's mouth chased his fingers, lapping up any left over traces that didn't get washed down the drain.  
  
Catching his breath, Akira lifted Yusuke back onto his feet and Yusuke shivered as he was pressed close, dragged back under the hot stream of water and Akira wiped off his face and body, holding him close by the hip until they'd finished and headed into the baths.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more of these PWP one shot type of things, I have a bunch of ideas for AkiYusu and I wanna test them out. I haven't written a fanfic since.................. 20...2007 or something?? It's been over a decade, I'm old as shit. 
> 
> Anyway hope ya'll liked and want me to continue writing filthy Yusuke porn.


End file.
